


Don't Tell Anyone, but its V-day

by HindsightHero



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HindsightHero/pseuds/HindsightHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take one Sri Lankan hotel room full of cigarette smoke and curry, add three Anti-heroes in much need of a little rest, relaxation, and romance, and let simmer in the mid February sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tell Anyone, but its V-day

  
The sun was shining in through the window, and the curtains were moving with the breeze.   
  
        To someone, somewhere, it was probably Valentines Day. It was probably a day where two people would go to the nearest drug store or supermarket, buy a mass-produced box of chocolates and some candles and plan a night of socially obligated and encouraged affection.  
  
But not here.  
Not in this hotel.   
  
         Their room, was of course filled with the smell of five different restaurants worth of food. The best the nearby Sri Lankan streets had to offer. The room was dusty and hot, even in February, and after a week in St.Petersburg it was absolutely perfect.  
  
         It all started when Roy had had enough of the week’s worth of bland northern European and Slavic kind of cooking. “My tongue’s going to fall off and die, Jay” he had complained. “Its giving up on life, I can feel it.”  
  
“I know a guy who can fix that” Jason had said.  
  
         The smirk on his lips said it all. It was the kind lip stretching grin that screamed ‘pack your bags I’ve got  a plan’. It was the kind of grin Roy and Kori loved, and the itch to move shot down their spines at first sight. It was contagious.  
  
“Where’d you have in mind?”    
  
“Colombo”  
  
Kori raised an eyebrow. “Sri Lanka?”  
  
“Is this the same contact from the Maldives? “ Roy instantly asked. But it wasn’t. They had met around the same time, same three month span, but it wasn’t the same person. Jason didn’t give any more information, and Roy didn’t probe further. They packed their bags and in ten minutes flat were out the door and Jason was on the phone.  
  
           That was eighteen hours ago and  here they were, sitting in the a place so opposite their last few weeks it seemed unreal. Armed gunmen were outside, keeping watch like every other day in the capital, but inside the small hotel room Kori was stuffing her face along with the boys in pure bliss. For once, their cheap hotel ashtray was full of cigarette butts and Roy didn’t have to worry. He had watched Jason smoke every single one of them with a smile on his lips.   
    
          Maybe they were twisted for relaxing in a place like this, and if they asked others, the three of them were definitely messed up in the head. Well, Roy figured more him and Jason than Kori. He couldn’t find a thing wrong with her, and they had honestly tried once during their many long nights on the road. They had given it a good effort. A solid ten minutes of silent thought, but the accidental burns to the headboards were the only thing they could put down, and even then the thought brought a grin to their faces so it had been scratched out.  
  
          Still, this wasn’t exactly a vacation place. In the back of Roy’s mind, he knew this would turn into some kind of mission.. They didn’t get free vacations, not with Jason’s contacts. But it was fine by him. A lot of Jason’s contacts were just normal people. People who the man had just happened to cross paths with, and he took the time to help them out. Roy always wanted to ask about the people, but Jason for all his guarded appearance had a soft heart. He wouldn’t let a word slip about the most ordinary of people, simply out of fear someone would be listening and it would put them in danger. The kind of people Jason helped couldn’t defend themselves much if an assassin came after them just trying to track the Red Hood down. Roy understood that, and that was why Kori and him and loved the man. That’s why they never doubted what he was doing, or what his motive was. Because they’d met the people he’d helped, once or twice. They’d seen the napkin wrapped, homemade cookies stuffed into Jason’s bag on occasion. Or, that one time when it was samosas.  
  
          Speaking of which, Roy tilted forward in his chair to reach across tubs of rice and curry on the table for one of the treasured golden triangles. Jason laughed, smoke escaping his lips and into Roy’s face before he snubbed the cigarette into the ashtray.  
  
Roy didn’t mind, but he still made a face, which Jason mimicked almost perfectly, before he reached forward to steal the samosa from the man’s hands.   
  
“Asshole” Roy spat with a smile threatening to break his frown. He leaned forward and grabbed another before the chair creaked and he tilted back onto its hind legs again. Jason just shrugged and took a bite, to which Kori laughed as she sipped her drink.   
  
“You’re in a good mood today” she commented.  
“Yeah, I’m starting to wonder if you’ve been replaced by an evil twin, or, y’know, a cheerful one at least.” Roy mumbled with a mouth of food.  
  
“Oh lay off it, I’m allowed to relax once in a while”   
  
Roy and Kori shared a glance. “Well, _we_ knew that, but whether or not _you_ did has been a mystery of the ages, lemme tell ya”   
  
Jason rolled his eyes, and fought back another grin as he finished up the rice and crab curry on his plate.   
  
They let the jokes fall until their plates were scraped clean and Jason was lighting another stick to end the meal with.  
  
          A few minutes later, and the trio was nothing more than a mess of limbs on the small double bed , staring at the two decade old tv set in front of them. In the corner, the second bed sat piled high with luggage and the day’s clothes. All except for boxers and tank tops.  
  
          The heat permeated the room, even as sunset neared, and  by the time night had fallen Kori’s lips were lazily mouthing under Roy’s jaw. His legs were tangled with Jason’s on top of the covers, and even with his eyes closed, the younger man knew Roy was watching him. The three of them had nothing to do other than this. Nothing to fight, nothing to fear for. Just warmth and gentle kisses, and physical affection. It was everything they had been too tense to give to one another for the last month or more. It was everything they all craved, and could give to each other.  
  
          But it was still Valentines day, somewhere, in the back of  Roy’s mind, and he wasn’t about to pass up an opportunity. So as Kori leaned in closer to him, Roy moved his hands from Jason’s neck, to his cheek, and pulled him in for a kiss.  
  
  
           It was brief, and while Jason was well used to their arrangement at this point, Roy still enjoyed seeing the look on the man’s face when someone kissed him. At first it had been just shock, then surprise, but now, months into, he would smile. The fact the man had managed to finally, genuinely accept both his and Kori’s affection and realize it himself was huge.   
                Kori took notice of the moment, and broke away from Roy to lean over his shoulder, her hair falling and sticking to their skin in the heat. She looked down at Jason, watching him in the same way Roy was, and then she leaned down further to kiss him as well.  
  
        Jason shifted, propping himself up on his elbow to better return the kiss. He took in her scent, and her taste, and everything that made her seem like the warmest person in the universe. A minute passed and when they parted, she spoke.  
  
“You know what day it is.” she said calmly, still draped over Roy’s side. Jason swallowed, and nodded and tried to press their lips together again but found Kori’s finger instead.   
  
“It is our first Valentines Day together, the three of us.” she emphasized, and Jason finally looked at them both, snapping out of his daze. Roy met his eyes, and tried to silently make the man relax. Make him stay. Because this was perfect. Absolutely perfect and he hoped Jason realized it.  
  
          Jason wanted to be nervous. He wanted to tense up, and leave, and let all of those insecurities come back. He wanted to feel out of place again because this was too good. It was too perfect, and it was terrifying. Good things weren’t supposed to happen to him. Smiles and nice nights, and Valentine’s Day dates just didn’t happen to him. Not when he wanted them so much.  
  
But he couldn’t. Because green eyes were staring down at him, loving, and half lidded, and waiting.  
  
“Yeah..” he said, and then his lips stretched into the same familiar smirk  “So… tell me, did I do everything right?”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It was really cold and snowing here and I bought Thai food. It made me so happy I could have cried, but instead I wrote this.
> 
> Also, Im sorry all my outlaw fics involve motel rooms. I wrote these all way back when the series had less than 10 issues and everything was warm and snarky and fun.
> 
> I'm also just a sucker for motel rooms, lets be honest.


End file.
